The New Job
by MiyaCaro
Summary: "Green eyes." He mused, sighing. "Why did they have to be green!"
1. Home

"Angelina Evans?"

"Yeh."

"That's her name?"

"...Yeh."

"Oh, really?"

"….Yeh, why, wanna make something of it?"

"Soul, stop intimidating the man." Maka glanced round to him from the corner of her eye, too physically exhausted to even raise a hardback to his skull. The weapon bared his teeth as the wandering neighbour began to slowly walk backwards, quickly exiting around the next corner. "Just open the door; we need to get her in from the cold."

With a grumble Soul plucked the key form his jeans pocket, placing it into the lock. As he jangled around he took a quick glance down into the small little car seat Maka was seemingly having troubling holding.

"Here." He pushed the door open and held out his arm. "That thing looks heavy."

The ash blonde gave him a glare. "It's nothing I can't handle."

He glared back, arm still stretched. "You need to rest, as does your pride."

Maka continued eyeing him down for a few seconds, before sighing loudly and handing him the ridiculously heavy piece that they were sure was going to haunt them for at least a few more months. Walking through the door she smiled. A large pink banner adorned their wall, with differently shaped pink balloons bobbing on each side, in perfect symmetrical order. The large Moses basket they bought was in the place of the coffee table, which had been quietly shoved over to make way. The basket was laced with pink bows, pink teddies and blankets. The meister had never been a big fan of the colour itself, and even now she knew it wasn't something she would be likely to ever wear. For their new arrival however, it was simply perfect.

"I did try to make them tone it down," Soul frowned, walking up behind her. "Obviously they didn't give a shit about what _I _thought."

She turned around quickly, placing a finger on his lips. "Watch your language."

The weapon gave her a bemused look as she removed her digit before rolling his eyes. "She's hardly going to remember that."

"Yeh well with the likes of Black Star around, I'm praying it's not going to be her first word." The woman smiled, bending down to softly pull back the warm yellow blanket encased in the seat. There she was, sleeping soundly like the precious little angel that she was. That was how they had come up with the name. After all they'd been through she seemed like a true miracle, albeit a much unexpected one. She still didn't think her papa had gotten his head round it yet, or his fist around her dear partners face.

"If it is, I'll beat him into compost." Soul replied, he too gazing down in awe and wonder.

Maka laughed; a tingle of fresh air to their otherwise exhausted existence, as proven by her large yawn after.

"Go to bed," Soul look concerned. "You haven't had a proper sleep in days."

"You think I will for the next few?" She stretched as they walked towards the sofa, slumping down as Soul placed the car seat upon the carpet, brows knotting.

"Well then you should get it where you can, she's not going to need another feed for an hour. Go chill, I got her."

Heavily lidded eyes turned towards him. Her Soul, face etched in worry and concern; yet a new spark of love had adorned his features when he first saw his newborn daughter. It was something Maka hadn't seen before, not in this context. Sure she'd seen love in his eyes when he talked about music, the moment he became a death scythe, holding her in his arms when they slept and even when she told him she was pregnant. This however was pure, fatherly love for his daughter; something she knew would never leave him. She'd even cried a little when he first held her, much to his confusion.

_"Maka, why are you crying? You still in pain?" _

Even after all of that, she was still his main priority. No scratch that, _they_ were his main priority now.

"I think I can manage another few hours." She smiled, watching as Soul reached in and gently took their daughter into his arms. As he leaned back into the cushions she snuggled alongside him, both peering down at her tiny, cute face.

Maka sighed softly as he wrapped his spare arm around her, head against the side of his chest. "What time do you think everyone will want to come see her?"

"I've banned them for the rest of the day."

The meister grinned. "They'll be so angry."

"Who gives a damn? This is our moment; you, me and Angel."

She watched the sincerity and calm in his face, eyes blinking down to their bundle. Her heart swelled.

"Ow!" Soul barely felt the punch to his arm, but none the less decided to complain. "What was that for?"

"Language."


	2. Meet the Family

"Wow."

"Cute!"

"Gonna be a looker when she's older!"

Soul prickled at the last comment. He had been less than amused when everyone and their kitchen sink had descended upon their tiny little apartment, all crowding round the white and pink Moses basket in their living room. Each one was eager to welcome their new arrival, some more than what Soul would consider being humanely sane.

"She's so tiny!"

"Yeh; considering how fat you'd got."

Both pairs of feminine eyes stared down the blue haired ninja like they were trying to burrow holes into his brain.

From the kitchen counter Soul smirked. _"Good luck finding one."_

"I was not huge." Maka sniffed, standing straight amongst the hoards of bending bodies, eyes blinking down to her sleeping daughter, unaware of the carnage above.

"You kidding?" Black Star slumped into their couch, beer in hand. "You were like some huge cow lady! Mooo! HAHAHA!"

"Maka…..CHOP!"

"Sorry Maka-chan." Tsubaki frowned, glancing over to her unconscious meister. "He's quite naïve with pregnancy."

"I'd go with ignorant." Liz kept her focus on the basket. "Hey Maka, how long does she sleep for? I really want a squeeze!"

"Go ahead." The blonde replied as Liz carefully lifted the bundle from her bed. "She'll only fall back to sleep in your arms."

"Then scream bloody murder all night." Soul walked over to the group, handing his wife a soda.

"That bad huh?" Liz frowned sympathetically, bobbing up and down.

The white haired weapon scratched his inner ear. "You have no idea."

"It's normal, she needs feeding through the night." Maka jumped to defend, though the bags under her eyes were plain for all to see.

"Can't you just let Soul do it?" Black Star rose from the cushions, book shaped indent still showing.

Soul glared at him. "You kinda need tits for that, idiot."

Black Star looked Maka up and down before going to open his rather large mouth.

"Don't even go there." Kid had quickly shoved in another sandwich.


	3. Bubbles

"I'm sorry to do this to you Tsubaki, it's such short notice."

"Don't worry Maka-chan; it's fine." The woman smiled cheerfully, watching her best friend running and ducking into each individual bag she'd brought to the weapons apartment. "I love having Angel-chan to stay over."

"Reckon she's quite fond of you too Tsubaki." Soul replied, walking through the front door, carry cot slung over his shoulder. "Never sleeps better when she's here. Considering whom she's sharing breathing space with."

As if on cue the cackling laughter of Black Star filled the air, followed by gurgling and soft little petals of giggles. The man walked into the living room, Angel balancing on his head.

"Would you please hold onto her?!" Maka glared up at him, eyes deadly. "She could easily fall from that idiotic cranium of yours."

"Keep your shirt on tiny tits; no one is safer than with the might Black Star. Muhahaha!" He lifted the tiny girl under her arms, throwing her into the air before catching her with one hand, the incessant laughter falling through Angel's gummy mouth.

"I think _that's_ probably the reason she sleeps so well." Tsubaki sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Formula's in the bag." Maka ripped her eyes away from the man-child and her daughter, focusing back on his poor weapon. "Plenty of diapers to see you over till tomorrow afternoon, toys and clothes packed and ready, and the prams in the hallway; case you wanna take her for a stroll."

"We'll be fine Maka-chan." Tsubaki placed her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry yourself."

"I know." She exhaled, shoulders slumping. "I did try and decline this mission, but Kid wasn't having any of it."

"Not our fault your dumb ass father can't handle peace negotiations in Switzerland." Soul grumbled, snapping the last safety catch into place on the travel cot.

"So now we have to go sort a few treaties, settle a parliament and probably kick a few asses along the way." Maka rolled her eyes hugging Tsubaki before walking over and giving her daughter a kick kiss on the forehead. "Has this place never heard of Maternity leave?"

"Send them a punch from the Godly me!"Black Star waved.

Soul grinned, saluting the trio before they left the apartment.

Tsubaki sighed, turning round just in time to see Black Star lying on the floor, one hand behind his head as the other bench pressed his very amused goddaughter. "I do believe its bath time little one." She scooped Angel up, beaming down to her. "Shall we have bubbles and musical ducks to keep us company?"

Angel wriggled her little legs in excitement, earning a curious look from the man in the floor. "_We_?"

"Yes." Tsubaki replied, heading towards the bathroom. "We both need a little relaxation.

As the door closed behind them, Black Star pouted, staring up at the ceiling. "I need relaxation too."

"Wait till she's asleep!" He heard from beyond the door. With a grin Black Star stuck his fist into the air. "Ya-hoo!"


	4. Of Hair & Hilarity

"They're just not symmetrical!"

Glancing up from her magazine, Liz frowned. Currently occupying their extravagant living room was Angel Evans, completely engrossed in the hammer and block set Kilik had given her, oblivious to the carnage around her. The weapon smiled, she obviously had inherited her father's laidback personality.

"I don't think she has enough hair Kiddo-kun." Patty blinked beside the child, studying the two white pigtails he'd been desperately trying to rearrange for the past hour. Her face then lit up, pounding one fist into her hand. "Let's put a wig on her!"

"I can't deal with this abomination!" Kid was currently splayed across the marble flooring, face pressed against the cold stone. "I'm trash, trash you hear?!"

"I don't think Maka would appreciate you calling her baby an abomination anyway." Liz tossed the magazine onto the couch, moving out of her chair and towards said toddler.

"You know that's not what I meant." Kid glanced up from his pouting. "The child is distinctly symmetrical in all other aspects." It was then he began to cry, falling back into his despair. "Her hair on the other hand!"

Liz sat down beside the trio, watching Angel smash the small wooden hammer against Kids head, laughing hysterically alongside Patty. Gently she pulled out both small hair bands from the child's hair, running her fingers through the wispy pale locks.

"What about plaits?"

Kid dared peek out towards Liz, skull still receiving blows . "Eh?"

"Two plaited pigtails either side. The hair at the bottom isn't long enough yet for high pigtails, so just do low plaits."

Kid began to process the imagery.

Right-O.

Left-O.

Right-O.

Left-O.

"Liz, you are a genius!"

The meister bounded up, proceeding to scoop Angel into his arms, placing her onto the couch and step back, hairbrush and bands in either hand. "Now, they will both have to have exactly 800 strands each side…"

As Angel pondered her godfather and Patty copied their Meisters pose, Liz exhaled. "God of Death indeed."


End file.
